


By each other's side

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity Smoak more understanding and tolerable, Fix-it to 4x15, Reasonable breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Fix-it one-shot story to 4x15. Oliver and Felicity have a more reasonable argument regarding William and the breakup is not as selfish as in the show.





	By each other's side

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Just an idea that occured to me when reading Phillipe363's one-shot "Not being selfish". Takes place in 4x15 at the end when Oliver and Felicity talk in the loft.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Felicity neared Oliver after he finished the video message for William as she took a breath. "Oliver, I… I think we need to talk."

"Felicity, I…" Oliver sighed.

"I'm not angry at you regarding William, just so you know." Felicity said. "I understand why you didn't tell me about him, since Samantha put you in an impossible situation and I understand why you sent him away but… it just made me reconsider some things."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not blaming you for what you did. I honestly don't know what would I have done differently in your position. But… what Darhk and Merlyn did to your son… what he threatened to do to Laurel, if Quentin hadn't listened to him… it makes me wonder if…" Felicity paused. "If having a family is in cards for us. I want what you want, Oliver. To have a relationship with your child and maybe have kids with you too but… these past four years… it finally made me realize that maybe it's not in cards for us. If Darhk was able to get to William, what happens if someone worse than him targets our families. I guess I had been deluding myself for far too long that we can see the light at the end of the road. There's always going to be darkness that may touch us and everyone we love. I guess it was never meant to be."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "I guess…"

"…it's just not in cards for us. I think we both know that each of us deserve better than this." Felicity said honestly. "Oliver, I'll always care about you but…"

"…we both deserve better than this."

"If you need me by your side in the fight, I'll be there." Felicity promised as she held his hand. "But you deserve someone, who is able to carry the burden with you. And I think we both know that it's not me. I'm not that strong. We both know who is."

* * *

Few days later, Sara came to visit Oliver in the loft after they beat Vandal Savage before he hugged her tightly and kissed her fiercely.

"Hey, Ollie." Sara said, not understanding. "Is… everything OK?"

"I… I just missed you a lot, Sara." Oliver said emotionally. "Please, don't leave again."

"I…" Sara suddenly felt the buried feelings come back to the surface as she returned the hug. "I'm not going anywhere this time, Ollie."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, Felicity seemed at least a little understanding when she broke up with Oliver in 4x15 but her saying that she should've been consulted regarding sending William really pissed me off and more people since Felicity showed how selfish, petty and childish she was. In Seasons 6-7, she seemed more mature and understanding, despite that she still sometimes got those small tantrums and got into minor arguments with Oliver.
> 
> It pissed me and most likely more people off the selfish reasons because of which Felicity broke up with Oliver, so I tried to make a more reasonable argument here and make Felicity more tolerable.
> 
> I prefer Oliver/Laurel or Oliver/Sara but in this case, I picked Sara, since she and Oliver have been through crucibles of similar proportions and she can relate to him the most.
> 
> Plus, there are arguments that Laurel might have lived if Felicity had not left the team, so let's just say Oliver killed Malcolm and Darhk in Iron Heights.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
